


【Annatar/Celebrimbor】Back to Mordor

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 暗影魔多AU摊牌死后没有留下来帮助塔里昂而是返回了维林诺 安姐天天召唤摊牌 最后派黑掌前往维林诺带摊牌回中洲的故事
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Kudos: 5





	【Annatar/Celebrimbor】Back to Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔多年的存档。  
> BUG/OOC/时间线混乱/文笔渣/自娱自乐

**欢喜的人将因哀伤而伛偻，当你归返尘土，我将为你披发。我将披上狮皮漂泊在旷野。**

1.维林诺 

我是索伦派往维林诺的信使，Black Hand of Sauron。吾主命我务必将Celebrimbor带回中洲，不论以何种方式，何种代价。 

我站在曼督斯的殿堂石阶之上，福地Anar的光辉几乎令我睁不开眼睛。我知道那个主宰命运的大能者早已预见了我的到来，紧闭的灰暗石门间仿佛透出了Namo洞悉一切的视线。

“黑暗君主需要传话给Celebrimbor，大能者。” 我做出恭谦的姿态，静立于殿门之下。 

良久，Namo毫无波澜的声音自殿堂深处响起，“去吧。”丝毫听不出任何不快或思虑的痕迹。 

我曾思索，吾主四百年对Celebrimbor的情感以及这次对他的召唤是否真心。我虽然跟随吾主百年之久，却从未能揭晓他黑色铠甲之后的真实思绪。 

那个金色半透明的魂魄背对着我立于空寂幽深的等待大殿之中。据说，这里的每一个魂灵都无法看见彼此，他们独自在这无尽的幽暗长廊内徘徊等待，忍受孤寂的折磨。 

“Celebrimbor。”我向他走去。只见那个精灵略带诧异地回过头，再看见我——这个几百年前协助黑暗魔君杀害他的亲族的黑暗的仆从——时下意识厌恶地皱起了眉。 

Celebrimbor背着手面对着我，琥珀色的瞳孔——我记得他生前那是灰色的——流露出警觉与漠然。他的脸上仍带着伤痕，自他死去那刻起他的容貌就未曾改变。他微微抬了抬下巴示意我说话，身体的其他部位纹丝不动，好像十分不齿。

几百年后的重逢令我感到有些无所适从。我硬着头皮开口：“黑暗君主原谅了你，Celebrimbor。回到他的身边。” 

“闭嘴！”幽灵突然大声开口。他的眼底盈满愤怒，但在下一秒又恢复了漠然。

“吾主可以将你于此释放，你将不再受漫长等待的煎熬。” 

他仿佛冷笑了一下，转身步入殿堂深处的黑寂之中。

“我将日日为他召唤，若你不愿回归。”我最后冲着空旷无物的殿堂喊道。 

我返回中洲，黑塔里主人对我施以暴怒。这是许多年里我第一次见他如此大动肝火，并且陷入一种刻意掩饰的无法言明的痛苦之中。不管这次的任务多么棘手，我仍然得再次前往那里。我见过太多杀戮和死亡，但是曼督斯那冰冷肃穆的气氛令我不安。

第二日，Namo仍然准许了我的来访。说实话，相比于美好的维林诺，我着实是一个肮脏堕落的来客。我不知道能有什么理由让Celebrimbor随我归返中洲。

出乎我意料的是，在殿门打开之前，Namo的声音再次响起： “Black Hand of Sauron，带他离开吧。但是否留在中洲仍是他的选择*。”

之后我看到那个高傲的魂灵。他的形体仍残破不堪，但我想大能者已经赐予了他使用其魂魄返回中洲的能力。 

看得出，重新踏上维林诺的土地令Celebrimbor抑制不住地欣喜，他的眉头稍稍舒展了。

但我施用咒语，主人的暗影随即裹挟着我们前往那令他痛恶的黑暗之地。

2.魔多 

Celebrimbor带着复杂的情绪踏入Sauron的黑塔。半兽人害怕他发光的魂魄瑟缩在黑暗中。

我引他到塔顶主人的面前，然后退隐至他的王座之后，隐匿于黑暗之中。

在看见Celebrimbor的魂魄时主人发出了一声沙哑的笑声。他站起来，缓步踱至精灵面前。

“Telperinquar，你终于回来了。”主人的声音隔着重甲传来，不出意外地透出一丝欣喜。“看看你，是在害怕我吗。”他低笑了一声，在精灵的身侧踱着沉重的步子。 

"Sauron，如果这些便是你要同我说的话，那么我该告辞了。”Celebrimbor语气冰冷。

“你甚至不愿叫我的名字。”Sauron停了下来。

“那不是你的名字。”

“那是你我相识时我的名字。那些美好的过往，你仍不愿想起吗？”主人的脸隐藏在阴影之中看不见表情，但我猜他在微笑，因为成功引起了精灵的反诘。

“那些都是你的谎言，Sauron，”Celebrimbor的瞳孔里洋溢着冰冷的怒火，“你这个无耻之徒。”

“Telper，你总是无法理解这点，精灵与你们的神追求光明，我却不能追求黑暗吗？”

闻言我不禁一颤。我想起被封禁在虚空之境的米尔寇。这位黑暗的大能者所期冀的，便是我的主人必将去做的——米尔寇想要的是那燃烧着屠杀喜悦与不羁自由的灿烂烈焰，他说它们被灌注于费诺的三粒宝石之中，而我的主人能够为他做的，便是燃烧整个世界。

Celebrimbor勾起冷冷的笑容，“你杀害我的亲族，毁灭残害整个中洲，却妄想得到我的理解。” 

“Telper，你与你的族人永远是受大能者庇佑的首生子。我与我的主人则永生受到驱逐，因此我若不胜，便只有消失。” 

“你自甘堕落，这是你自己选择的命运。”Celebrimbor闭上了眼睛，沉默着，似在思索。

“我仍然是那个Annatar，只要你肯回到我的身边。”主人语句中的重音与停顿表现出颇为庄重的语气，却又碍于自尊极力掩饰其中的情绪。

半晌，Celebrimbor睁开他透亮的眼睛，里面毫无温度包含着怜悯与更为复杂的情感。 “你比当初更为疯狂了，Sauron。”Celebrimbor不愿再与他纠缠，转过身想要离去。

“你不明白我的追求，Telperinquar。反复跌倒，持续坠落，直到面无表情，血不再热……活着的每一个人不都是如此吗？我已失去太多了。此刻想要追回我于此浩瀚宇宙中唯一珍视的造物，你也不愿给我这个机会吗？”Sauron褪去盔甲，那些黑色金属瞬间化为黑雾，露出金发迈雅精灵贵族般的美丽容貌。他拽住Celebrimbor的手臂。

迈雅黄铜色的瞳孔熠熠发光，仿佛是这昏黑大殿唯一的光源。在这昏暗的数百年间，我再也没有见过主人的这副美丽皮囊。不过他似乎并不介意我这个第三者目睹这一切，或者我已安静地与身后的墙垣融为一体。

主人强行把失神的精灵拉入怀中，“我仍然只爱你，Telper，不要拒绝。” 

安静的黑塔塔顶，我好像听见了一声无奈的叹息。 

Sauron吻上了他的嘴唇。似乎因为那里的毫无温度而皱了皱眉。

“你我曾体验过那样的极乐，你我曾一同创造过那样美好的事物，Telper，你曾经只是我的。”Sauron温和地拥着精灵，而后者只是僵硬地靠着他，眉间露出疲态。

“你的心在说：那是那些战争年月里唯一让你感到安宁的日子，直到现在，这也未曾改变。” 

“你想念那些我们在伊瑞詹共同度过的不分昼夜锻造金属的日子。” 

“留下吧。” 

长久的沉默。

“Annatar，纵使我很想再次相信你，但再不能了。”良久，Celebrimbor垂下眼睛，推开了黑暗魔君。“不论你在想什么，做什么，都与我无关。”

“你的花言巧语我听过太多。Sauron，但从你背叛我的那一天起，我们便只能是敌人。” 

我的主人，从胸腔深处发出了一声长而低沉的哀鸣。

但他站立在原处维持着他最后的高傲。直到Celebrimbor的魂魄于Mordor的暗影中消失，Sauron重新戴上了他的头冠。

我自以为是地臆测，Celebrimbor的一个吻以及一声Annatar，大概是主人此生最后的幸运了。 

Fin. 

*解释一下我的脑洞：Namo知晓了Sauron此次的目的并不邪恶，他也知道Celebrimbor对Sauron的感情。出于对首生子的爱护，Namo破例给摊牌一次重返中洲的机会，因为他受的苦难与悲痛已经太多（）


End file.
